


Magical Volleyball Boys

by Not_Jazz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Characters to be added later, Demons, Established Relationship, Humor, Magical Boy AU, Magical Boys, Magicalboy!kageyama, Multi, Slow Build, Supernatural Elements, cursing, magical boy!hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Jazz/pseuds/Not_Jazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata was having a pleasant day. Everything was going well for him--until it wasn't. Accidentally, he now has to deal with new powers, demons trying to kill him, and--most importantly--trying to play at nationals! </p>
<p>Hopefully, he can imagine to balance everything out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hinata gets a 'Gift'

Hinata could not be happier. Daichi had bought him and the team meat buns, and Kageyama had held his hand while walking part of the way home (sure Kageyama couldn’t make eye contact with him the whole time, but it’s a start!). And now he was biking home feeling the dull ache in his limbs from practice. He believed it was the feeling of completing a perfect day of training.

            Now, if only things could stay that way.

            “That’s it!”

            Hinata screeched to a halt as he heard a loud scream from the corner ahead of him. It sounded female, and it sounded pissed.

Hinata knew the smart thing would to try and wait for whatever was going on around the corner to stop. Hadn’t every horror movie he has seen taught him that? But he had a nagging feeling boiling in the pit of his stomach. It was like before a match, but he didn’t need the bathroom and his feet were itching to move forward.

            So, since his instincts hadn’t really failed him before, Hinata decided to peek his head around the corner.

            “I’m done with this shit,” Hinata spotted the girl who was screaming, practically foaming at the mouth. She was wearing a short black and red skirt, a red corset, and long sleeved black top. Hinata was more distracted by her pink hair, though. Was that a natural color?

            Hinata gapped at the strange girl—the strange floating girl--who was standing in front of…was that a dead body!?

            “I have two midterms next week, a paper due by Friday, and I’m not even supposed to be here!” the girl spat back, slowly floating to the ground, “Why the hell do you creatures keep coming back? I don’t have time for this!”

            Hinata covered his eyes as he saw a bright light shoot into the side of the mountain. He tried not to scream to himself as he saw a gaping whole into the side of the mountain.

            While staring at the large crater, Hinata did not notice the girl storming towards him. When he did, he tripped over himself in panic, and tried crawling backwards. She was definitely ten times scarier than Kageyama’s scariest face.

             “Do you care about humans, kid?” The girl asked without any hesitations.

            Hinata opened and closed his mouth a few times, before answering without really thinking, “Of course! Without humans around, I can’t play volleyball!”

            “Great,” she quickly grabbed his wrist, and with a bright flash something snapped onto him, “You can defend the earth from demons then. I’m gonna Netflix and chill.”

            In the next moment, the girl no longer was in that strange uniform, but a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was now almost the exact some colors as Hinata’s, causing his jaw to drop as she turned to leave.

            “W-wait!” He cried out, feeling the new weight on his wrist, “What just happened? What is on my wrist!?”

             “Well,” she pointed towards his new bracelet, “that’s a powerful crystal that allows you to transform and kill any demon or monster or whatever that’s destroying the area.”

            “Why did you give it to me?” Hinata wanted to cry.

            “Look, kid, I’m so done with this job. I’ve been doing this since I was thirteen. You seem like a brave enough kid, I’m passing the torch to you,” she grinned, “it’s kind of fun, you know, the first few hundred times.”

            “I don’t want it! I just want to be the best Ace,” Hinata whined, “give it to someone else!”

            “Nah, doesn’t work that way,” she patted his shoulder, “you can’t pass it on until you kill 1,000 demons.”

            “Why?!”

            “That’s what the girl who had this before me said,” She shrugged, “You’ll figure it out. I have faith.”

            Before Hinata could continue to beg, the girl stood up, turned, and ran off the side of the mountain. Hinata ran to the edge, about to call for help, when he saw her at the bottom of the mountain, smiling and waving.

            Hinata could only groan and pick up his bike, continuing his journey back to his home.

            This was going to be the last time he trusted his instincts.


	2. Hinata Learns to Trust His Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meets a new demon, and learns a pretty neat trick

            To Hinata’s horror, it was not the last time he had to trust his instincts.

            When he had gotten home, he tried his best to rip off the silver bracelet with pretty black stone. But it would not budge. The only reason he didn’t try to burn it off was because he was afraid of damaging his hand so bad he wouldn’t be able go to practice.

            So, he went to bed with the bracelet on and tried his best to forget the fact he now was possibly a magical girl…boy.

            Hinata then had a mild panic that he would randomly transform into the same short skirt.

            Eventually, he was able to sleep off any of the worries. He woke up without remembering a single thing about the strange encounter. In fact, he woke up without even feeling tired. He happily took his time eating breakfast, and then raced Kageyama to practice.

            Morning practice was great, and he even felt awake and interested in class today. Hinata just knew today was going to be his day.

            Until the bracelet started flashing during practice.

            “Shoyou,” Nishinoya tilted his head, “What’s with your bracelet?”

            “What bracelet?” Hinata asked, tilting his own head.

            “The one on your left wrist, dumbass,” Kageyama gave a light slap to the back of his head, earning a small “ouch,” from the shorter boy.

            Hinata stared at the trinket with a scowl. Why was this thing acting up now? “Uh, I’m unsure.”

            “Why don’t you take a small break and fix it?” Suga asked calmly, “it’s blinding the others, anyway.”

            Hinata was about to protest when Daichi gave his terrifying smile, “We wouldn’t want to blind anyone, right?”

            “Yes, captain,” Hinata muttered and excused himself, trying to avoid Kageyama’s scowl on the way out.

            He walked to the side of the building and spat out a curse. He smashed the bracelet against the building, but only ended up hurting himself.

He growled, glaring at the dumb bracelet, “Why won’t you stop?!”

            “It means a demon is close by.”

            Hinata jumped a mile high. How long had the girl with red eyes been sitting there?!

            “Holy shit,” Hinata grabbed his chest, “why would you do that?”

            “Why not?” she asked, grinning.

            Hinata scowled and huffed, “How do you even know how this works?”

            “Oh, cause I’m here to kill you,” her grin was now wide enough to show off her sharp fangs.

            “What?!” Hinata jumped back and away from the girl, “Why?!”

            “You have the stone,” she explained like it was obvious, “that means if I kill you, no one can stop my kin in this area from taking over. And if I bring back the stone itself? Man, I’d be king!”

            “You mean queen.”

            “I know what I said.”

            “I-I won’t let you!” Hinata felt a strange wave of confidence overflow him.

            “How? You can’t even use the stone yourself,” she took one step forward, and Hinata took one back.

            He bit his cheek and lifted the stone to his eye line. It wouldn’t stop pulsating. In those shows Natsu watched, didn’t the girls say some word to activate a transformation? Or was it some action? Crap, he never thought those shows were educational!

            But he couldn’t think with the demon walking closer, and the flashing light not stopping. “Stop!” Hinata shrieked, covering the stone on instinct.

            The flashing light then engulfed him. He squinted his eyes and lifted his hands to eye level to try and block out some of the light. He felt cold as his clothes seemed to change and, god damn, did his back hurt.

            It all was just too weird.

            “Well shit,” the demon scowled, teeth still showing as the light finally subsided.

            Hinata looked down at himself and laughed. He was basically wearing a black version of his uniform, but there was—what did Natsu call them?—leggings underneath his shorts that went to his knees. He also had leather fingerless gloves.

            But why did his back feel heavy?

            “And the crow shows himself,” the demon huffed, “The last magical girl didn’t have wings!”

            Hinata let the words sink in, and then turned around to see two, very large, black wings.

            “Can I fly?!” Hinata practically grinned.

            “Let’s not find out,” the demon rushed forward with her long claws.

            Hinata squawked and jumped, wings stretching with him. On instinct, he flew a few feet above the demon.

            “Ha! Take that demon!” Hinata laughed.

            The demon gave a small laugh and jumped up, grabbing onto Hinata’s foot and dragging the new magical boy to the ground, slamming the boy into the grass.

            Hinata groaned as the demon laughed, “Man, this is too easy! I’m going to have fun eating you.”

            Hinata was about to punch the demon when a chill went down his spine.

            “Hinata dumbass, what’s taking you?” Kageyama shouted from the other side of the building.

            He needed to end this right now. The demon had taken interest in the intruder, and Hinata had a horrible vision of a very bloody Kageyama.

            _How do I end this?!_

The stone, seeming to read his thoughts, flashed again. This time, a ball emerging from the small object.

            “A volleyball?” Hinata asked himself.

            “Hinata!”

            Well, Hinata thought, it was now or never.

            Hinata flew a bit up, and set up a spike for himself. As soon as the ball hit his palm, he knew this would work.

            It also helped that then he noticed a bright light was emitting from his hand and engulfing the ball. So, when it spiked into the demons head, the demon all but erupted in flames.

            Beaten, and on fire, she dashed back into the forest it must have come out of. Hinata wondered if that counted as one of the thousand deaths he needed to get the damn bracelet off his wrist.

            Kageyama then turned the corner, spotting the red-head on his knees and staring at his palm.

            “Dumbass, what’s taking you?”

            Hinata looked up and rushed into his boyfriend’s arms, “Sorry!”

            Kageyama, frozen by the initial touch, slowly patted his back, “Just come back inside, dumbass.”

            Hinata’s smiled brightly and nodded, “Sure!”

            Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s hands and dragged him back into the gym. He wouldn’t think about that weird encounter, or that feeling in his gut that this wasn’t the last time he’d see a demon.

            But, for now, he’d just be happy to continue practice. (Well, that and that he didn’t get eaten).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this later than originally thought. it's been a hell of a week. Hope the next post will be this weekend. 
> 
> Please read, comment, and enjoy!
> 
> (Also, bother me on Tumblr --> http://jesswithane.tumblr.com/)


	3. Hinata get a Side-kick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama was worried. Where was his boyfriend disappearing to?

            Kageyama was getting worried. For the last two weeks, his boyfriend kept missing practice, coming back with bruises and— worst of all—was lying to him. He knew he was lying because Hinata was the worst liar in the world. When Kageyama asked where he was getting his bruises, Hinata would always quickly stutter out some excuse, and then run off.

              He was starting to get really pissed, and scared.

            Was Hinata planning on break up with him? Was he cheating on him? All these worries just kept piling up on each other, and it was starting to affect his playing.

            For example right now, when he saw Hinata excuse himself in the corner of his eye and was too distracted to see the ball heading straight towards his face. Needless to say, he now had a very bad headache.

            “Kageyama, why don’t you go home?” Daichi sighed, “You seem too out of it to play.”

            Kageyama was about to protest when Suga put a hand on his shoulder, “It’s just for today,” he reassured with his refreshing smile, “If you hurry, maybe you can catch up to Hinata.”

            Kageyama blinked. Suga was right. He saw which way Hinata was turning, surely he could catch up.

            With a quick nod and good bye, Kageyama dashed out of the gym. Instead of going to the club room to change, he went to where he saw Hinata turn. Hinata kept going off to the woods, recently. That was where he was probably meeting his new boyfriend, or something.

            Dread filled Kageyama with each step he took. He was hoping that he wouldn’t spot the orange-haired boy. He didn’t want to think that his new love—his first love—would cheat on him like that.

            “Oh, and what do we have here?”

            Kageyama spun around at the sound of the strange voice. It sounded gravely and made chills run down his spin.

            “Oi, demon, get back here!”

            Was that Hinata? Did that sound like it was coming from…

            Kageyama looked up and his jaw dropped.

            “Kageyama?!” Hinata all but fell from the sky at that moment, wings failing him at that moment.

            Kageyama rubbed his eyes. Did that volleyball hit him harder than he thought? That couldn’t be Hinata, large black wings behind him and crimson—and maybe a bit pinkish? -- hair. Was his hair even longer?

            “Hinata?” Kageyama asked, staring at the boy on the ground in front of him.

            Said boy got up slowly, dusting off his black uniform. His eyes were even different now—a beautiful golden color.

            “H-hey Kageyama,” the boy stuttered, “What are you doing here?”

            “You left practice early, again,” Kageyama was trying his best not to look at his wings, “what the hell are you wearing? Were you flying just now?”

            “Uh…” Hinata shifted from one foot to another, “It’s my uniform. And maybe?”

            “What do you mean maybe?” Kageyama was trying his best not to yell at the smaller boy, but he was slowly losing his patience, “Hinata. What is going on?”

            “Yeah, Hinata-kun, what is going on?”

            There was now a boy with yellow hair standing next to Kageyama. Kageyama jumped back, wondering how the hell the kid got there without any sound.

            “You stay out of this, demon!” Hinata growled, surprising Kageyama. He never heard him growl like that before. He never looked that scary either…well…when it didn’t have to deal with volleyball.

            “Aw, why?” the yellow haired boy grabbed onto Kageyama’s arm, “He seems like fun to play with!”

            “Oi, get off,” Kageyama hissed, shaking his arm.

            “Nah,” the boy sharp nails dug into Kageyama’s skin, causing him to wince, “Not until magical boy over there gives me the stone.”

            Kageyama turned to see Hinata turn pale. His hand was gripping that stupid bracelet that always blinded him during practice.

            “Hinata, what’s going on?” he tried again, ignoring the pain in his arm.

            Hinata opened and closed his mouth a few times. His eyes kept shifting to the boy with yellow hair, and Kageyama.

            “Okay,” Hinata gave a small nod, “But let go of Kageyama first.”

            The yellow-haired boys grin widened. As quickly as he was attached to Kageyama, he was gone and leering over the shorter.

            Kageyama felt something hot bubble in his stomach.

            Hinata held out his hand, only to have the yellow haired boy grab his waist and pull him close. “Oh, you didn’t think it’d be that easy, right?”

            Something snapped within Kageyama. He rushed forward and grabbed at the boys shoulders, throwing him off his boyfriend.

            “Kageyama, no!” Hinata gapped.

            “There’s no way in hell am I letting some asshole touch you like that!” Kageyama yelled. Kageyama looked down at the hand that Hinata had just offered the other and grabbed it, “I don’t know what’s going on, but hell will freeze over before I let some other dumbass touch you.”

            Hinata’s face then seem to turn the same shade as his hair.

            “Well that’s cute and all, but now I’m hungry and angry,” Kageyama turned around to see the other boy angry…and with electricity surrounding him? Whatever, Kageyama could take him.

            But a gasp distracted him from the staring contest.

            “Kageyama, you have a bracelet to!” Hinata pointed to the others wrist.

            “What?”

            “Kageyama, touch the stone and say ‘transform’!”

            “What?!”

            “Just do it!”

            Kageyama obeyed, and felt a light wash over him. He felt his clothes changing, and had a feeling of dread in his stomach. He really should have just gone home. He definitely hit his head way harder than he thought.

            When the light stopped, he could hear Hinata laughing.

            “What is it, dumbass?” Kageyama hissed.

            Hinata tried to cover his mouth, “Nothing…King.”

            “What did you call me?” Kageyama hissed. He was about to reach over and grab the shorter’s head, when he almost tripped on his…oh no.

            “Is this a cape?!” Kageyama shrieked.

            “And a crown to match,” Hinata was now doubled over in laughter.

            The fabric was soft, and blue. He was wearing something really similar to Hinata, it seemed, except he didn’t get the cool wings. No, of course not. He had to get a damn crown and cape.

            “Two against one,” Mr. Electricity scowled, “This seems unfair.”

            “You shouldn’t have tried to kill us!” Hinata replied, “Kageyama, put your hand over the stone again and say ‘weapon.’”

            Kageyama just obeyed, realizing it would just be better to not argue. This was too strange.

            “Weapon,” Kageyama muttered and, slowly, an object came out of the small jewel.

            “This just keeps getting better and better,” Hinata chuckled at the scepter that had emerged.

            “What the hell am I supposed to do with this?!” Kageyama hissed.

            Hinata shrugged, summoning his own weapon, “Beats me.”

            “This is great and all, but I don’t like being ignored. The good news though,” Mr. Electricity grinned, “I have back up now.”

            Two other yellow-haired demons appeared in the trees, and promptly attacked. Both magical boys jumped back and started to run.

            “Great, now what?” Kageyama hissed.

            “No idea! I’ve only fought off one-on-one before!”

            Kageyama groaned. Why did this always happen to him?

            Kageyama finally stopped and turned. Something in his gut was telling him to slam the specter on the ground. He was going to argue with it, but at this point, he would rather try something.

            He banged the scepter on the ground and shouted, “Stop fucking following us and just freeze!”

            A ripple came out of the staff, and froze the three demons in place, mid-run. Kageyama didn’t dare move from his spot.

            “Nice,” Hinata whistled, patting Kageyama’s back, “Now leave the rest to me.”    

            Kageyama watched as his boyfriend summoned a black volleyball from his stone. With a flap of his wings, he lifted himself from the ground, and threw the ball up in the air.

            “I sentenced you demons to hell!” Hinata’s palm glowed a bright white, which then transferred to the ball as it hit the leader demon.

            The three demons shattered, and the costume Kageyama was wearing disappeared.

            Hinata, back in practice clothes, walked over to his boyfriend and gave a small smile.

            “So…”

            “You’re a magical boy?”

            Hinata gave a small nod, “Yeah, a girl gave this stone to me and I can’t take it off until I kill 1,000 demons or something.”

            “And now I’m a magical boy?”

            “I guess?”

            Kageyama gave a small nod. He took in a deep breath, and reached to pat Hinata on the head.

            “I’m relieved,” Kageyama sighed.

            “Huh?”

            Kageyama turned away, “I thought you might have been cheating.”

            “What?! No!” Hinata shook his head furiously, “I just was killing demons. They keep showing up.”

            Kageyama gave another small nod, “And now you got me into this.”

             Hinata paused, “Er…sorry?”

            “You better be, dumbass,” Kageyama gave one of his rare, small, smiles, “Let’s go get meat buns.”

            Hinata cheered and started to drag the taller out of the woods.

 

             

             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama's magical name shall be "The King," or something. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay in posting (But at least it's a long chapter!) i have a very long paper i've been working on, and my laptop decided to get a virus on chrome. It's been a long week. But i hope to post again shortly...if people comment, please? Pretty please? 
> 
> (Or come bother me on Tumblr ---> http://jesswithane.tumblr.com/)


	4. Hinata does Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama does not accept Hinata's way of learning, and they turn to Google.

            Within the next two weeks, Kageyama and Hinata were starting to get the hang of their powers. Hinata had explained that the reason why he knew the “code words” was because he just kept practicing with different phrases, while panicking, and finally something stuck. It was a happy accident.  (He told Kageyama not to even bother with shouting, “bring it to me,” or something like their other codes. They also unfortunately did nothing).

            However, Kageyama was not content with just knowing the bare minimum. He was never one to half-ass anything. Hinata always admired that quality in him…sometimes…usually when it didn’t have to deal with finishing memorizing equations.

            So, just like any other high schooler would do with their questions, they turned to Google. Since Kageyama’s parents weren’t home, Hinata followed him home after practice and after a quick shower each, they typed into the famous search engine, “Became magical boy, how to fix.”

            First, all they got were very strange fan pages. This was not only unhelpful, but also very disturbing. As Hinata said, “Why are there so many body pillows?!”

            Eventually, though, they found a message board that had the answer to all their questions. Apparently, this was a common thing across the globe, and some nice person from the United States decided to create a help and ask page. She even made it translatable! This was also really helpful, since neither of the boys could understand any of the English.

            “Kageyama! Click on ‘So you’ve become a magical person’!”         

            “I am, dumbass!”

            After clicking the link, there was a pop-up with a small jingle and a congrats banner. Hinata laughed as Kageyama had been startled, causing the other to push his head down.

            “Shut up, dumbass! Look, there are our bracelets!”

            “Oh yeah,” Hinata whistled, “There’s a lot of different ones.”

            Kagyema nodded and started reading the large paragraph, “Congrats, you’ve become a magical person to help fight demons. By being here, you must be desperate for some answers. To begin with, the black stone in your control is an old relic passed down from generation to generation.”

            “That’s mine!”

            Kageyama nodded, “It’s been in exist since the beginning of man, and has been given to young people in order to fight away demons trying to harm the world. The amount of black gem bracelets in exist is unknown at this time. It can either be somewhere between 20 to 10,000. It also doesn’t help that this gem can create other stones, with other powers. However, the black stone is the main stone that can destroy demons.

            “It should also be known that it cannot be taken off until the user has killed 1,000.”

            “No,” Hinata whined, “why?!”

            Kageyama shrugged, “says it was the only way to make sure demons would be killed.”

            “It’s a curse!”

            “Yeah, seems like it,” Kageyama shrugged, “Oh, it says I can take mine of at any time, since it is not in my power to kill anything with the non-black stone…but if it gets into a demons power we’re fucked.”

            “Ha!” Hinata grinned, “you’re stuck with it with me!”

            “I would’ve helped you anyway, stupid,” Kageyama mumbled, causing Hinata to slightly blush, “Anyway, apparently each stone has its own power. The black stone can destroy demons, as well as purify the area…sometimes. It also can combine all the stone powers?”

            “Cool,” Hinata grinned, “So I’m like Sailor Moon? Or the red power ranger!?”

            “Sure,” Kageyama shook his head, “Oh, and my stone has the power of manipulation.”

            “Let me see that,” Hinata pushed Kageyama away from the screen, and started to read out loud, “The blue stone has the power of manipulation, mostly on demons. Some humans can be controlled as well, but not very well. This power relies on voice, so if the enemy is deaf you are in trouble.”

            “Well that’s useless then.”

            “Sorry, my king,” Hinata ducked Kageyama’s fist, “Anyway, yellow-orange stone is basically defense, the white is only purifying and healing, red is heat and destruction, green is the ability to transform oneself and others…”

            “Hinata, we only have two stones right now.”

            “But these others sound cool!”

            “You’re going to jinx us,” Kageyama scowled, “Speaking of which, how did you give me the stone?”

            “Huh, never thought about it,” Hinata tilted his head, “It’s not because you confessed how much you cared about me?”     

            Kageyama felt his face go warm.

            “Oh, hey, the next link says how one can ‘share the gift,’” Hinata hummed and clicked the link, “Hm…it seems that if a human touches you while in that magical form, they too will have a bracelet.”

            “That’s it?”     

            “Apparently.”

            “Wait…so if anyone touches us, they will have to join us in defeating demons?” Kageyama scowled.

            “Maybe we should try to hide it better?” Hinata tilted his head, “I don’t think coach would appreciate half of his team running off to defeat bad guys.”

            Kageyama shook his head, “That won’t be good either. Demons are attracted to these things, right?”

            “Yeah.”

            “The more of us with bracelets, the more demons will come.”

            “We’ll never be able to play a match again without being interrupted!”

            “Exactly,” Kageyama sighed, “Let’s just keep this to ourselves. It won’t take that long to kill 1000 demons, right? If we do one every day, for three years that’ll be…over 1,000.”

            “I hate math,” Hinata whined, “I haven’t been keeping track either.”

            Kageyama hummed and typed something in the message boards search bar. “It says all you have to do is say, ‘count’ over your stone.”

            “Alright,” Hinata turned to his stone and muttered ‘count.’

            Kageyama tilted his head as he heard Hinata groan, “What?”

            “Five,” Hinata wailed, “Only five?!”

            “Well…we let two get away this week.”

            “We had to practice our quick!”

            “Yeah, guess we have to kill them now,” Kageyama sighed.

            Hinata fell back onto the floor, whining, “I hate this! I thought only girls could be magical!”

            Kageyama looked back to the screen, “Apparently it is uncommon for boys, but not uncommon. One message board has been questioning if one guy from France is part of this thing…Black Cat or something?”

            “Still sucks.”

            Kageyama sighed and got up, sitting next to his boyfriend. He reached out to pat the others head, “We’ll get through this.”

            “Promise?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Kageyama.”

            “Yeah?”

            “I’m not a dog, stop patting my head,” Hinata chuckled as the other sputtered, “but thanks. Let's ’at dinner now, ok? I’m tired of reading this.”

            Kageyama nodded and got up, heading to the kitchen, “Ramen ok?”

            Hinata shrugged, “Sure,” he slowly got up and briefly glanced back at the glittery message board. He wondered briefly if any of those people were as lucky as him, to have their partner fighting with them, but quickly shook the thought off. He was happy to be in this mess with Kageyama, and would not change that part for anything.

            They were going to reach the top together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I may be a fan of Miraculous Ladybug, and in turn had to have a little easter egg. 
> 
> Sorry for delays, been very tired, and i'm almost graduating, and that's no fun to think about. Hope to post soon though! 
> 
> (Get me motivated, leave a comment, or find and yell at me on Tumblr -- > jesswithane.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, oh man. I've been saving this for so long. I've watched so many Magical anime transformations to try and get this right. Hopefully, it comes across and doesn't seem boring. 
> 
> Next chapter will be longer, and have more cool transformations. Please stay tuned for more! 
> 
> (If you want a new chapter sooner, come talk to me on my Tumblr http://jesswithane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
